The True Queen
by Southern Nerd
Summary: Hermione is thrown back in a time that she is not suppose to belong to, or is she ? Choices that she makes can effect the life of many or everything could still be the same . Sounds simple for Hermione , but things are never as simple. AU after Deathly Hallows
1. Chapter 1

The True Queen

Chapter One – The Beginning

September 1979

On the outskirts of London an unexpected storm raged on , growing more powerful each moment.

"Push, Dear " An man encrouged his wife , as she screamed in pain as she tried to bring their newborn into the new world.

As an crash of thunder clapped across the sky , Helen Granger screamed and pushed , out came their brand new baby girl.

"Love, she is beautiful. We truly have been blessed." Robert Granger said to his wife as the doctor put their first and only child into his wife's arms. "I know, Rob." Helen whispered cradling the miracle that was in front of them. "What is your child's name going to be?" the nurse questioned as she started to fill out the newborns paperwork.

"Hermione, " she whrisped cradling her baby.

"Hermione Jean Granger." She finished saying as the baby finally stopped crying and looked at her parents with bright ,intelligent brown eyes.

Meanwhile, as the Granger family welcomed the new member of the group into their lives. Something else was happening across the country in the town of the London.

Located in the Department of Mysteries, deep underground the Ministry of Magic an dusty orb, that has been dormant for almost 447 years started glowing. Brighter and brighter the orb glowed filling the once dark room with light, when all of sudden the quietness was broken in the charmer as a women's voice spoke.

_**The one who holds this name, is one who has the ability to change history as well the future, different from what the world once knew. Through a series of events , ones that can bring happiness or sadness that has the ability to change the fate of many, who had faced the terror of King whose hands are stained red with blood. If she chooses the path of change, history will be forever rewritten and happiness for everyone throughout the land. But if she does not choose the path of change, the fate of the world may change but not for not the best. Or maybe the world may not even change at all ,but could still bring terror and darkness forever in kingdom. If success is reached , he has to accept her as well vice verse bring peace forever .**_

* * *

Know it like a little cliff hanger, maybe? But what will happen next?

The world may soon know….

This story just came to me when I was trying to write a different one, but hey my muse is working so cannot complain. I am worst at grammar that is truly my enemy. So hit that review button down at the button, but only if you would like to: 0

I do not own the Mystery King or any Harry Potter characters that I use, the hands of fate did not what me to become a writer of them or let me be the mighty King or one of his wives.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, apologize for the delay , but from now on updates will be on Fridays. **

**As well I don't own any of these people , all I'm responsible of is throwing them together.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2 of The True Queen

**December 1998**

The couple walked hand in hand through the newly rebuilt Hogsmeade town located on the outskirts of Hogwarts, as the snow crushed under their soes.

Students were enjoying themselves in the new fallen snow playing, but out of all the students the returning Seventh year's well actual Eighth years were enjoying the break from the pressure of the upcoming NEWTS.

Well that was everyone except Hermione Granger, who had to be bullied by her friends to come outside and then dragged out by her boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

The couple hatred for each other from the previous years shortly after the Dark Lord died. Seeing and after an few fights between the trio Harry and Ron learned to tolerate their old foe just for the happiness of Hermione.

Walking into newly rebuilt Three Broomsticks, the couple sat at a table joining Harry and Ginny.

As the couples talked about the upcoming NEWTS as well other topics and laughing, outside of the building two wizards were on the way to the town hell bent on causing destruction.

An scream broke from outside, silence filled the pub as everyone stopped talking . Another scream was heard, as well cries for help. The patrons started to move many of them taking the risk of apparenting and being splinched with their loved ones . While some of the patrons prepared themselves for another battle in order to protect the younger students .

Running outside the group quickly asserted the situation recognizing the two wizards destroying the town and leading an group of rouge Death Eaters.

Bellatrix and Dolohov.

A curse flew towards Honeydukes instantly blowing it up, making it collapse on some students and local villagers. More curses flew around destroying Hogsmeade and killing the innocent. "Take all the students to Hogwarts, NOW!" Hermione told Ginny as she pulled her wand out of the holster firing an curse at an Death Eater , bringing the person dead to the ground . Ginny nodded and pulled Draco to help her round up students and to make their escape back towards the castle.

More people started to join in the fight against the enemy as the destruction continued.

Harry moved his towards the two lead Death Eaters and started firing curses towards Bellatrix as Hermione started to attack Dolohov.

_'__**Conjunctivitus**__ '_Hermion_e_ said pointing her wand towards Dolohov. Throwing up a shield he counter the curse , throwing the killing curse towards the young witch.

All sudden Harry was knocked out by Bellatrix , falling on the ground . Crackling, the woman started to help Dolohov finish off Hermione.

'**_Cruico', _**_'_Bellatrix threw at her, same time Dolohov did, unable to block both curses Hermione fell to the ground, "Mudblood fallen and can't get up." Bellatrix teased as she threw another at the fallen girl.

Hermione kept on screaming over and over again.

* * *

Running , Draco was making his way back towards the village center where he had to leave his girlfriend and Harry . Hearing his girlfriend scream, as he pushed himself to run even harder and faster through the battle.

'Sectumsempra' he called out, missing his Aunt and hitting Dolohov , causing the man to fall the ground , blood soaking up the snow.

'Dracopooh, why hurt your dear aunt." Bellatrix asked as she threw her own cruse at her nephew causing him to fall right next to.

Hermione waited for the next continues wave of pain as her body shook from the after effects of the curse, when none came she pulled herself up off the ground , slowly inching her way towards Draco. Pain still cursing in her body, she heard Bellatrix laughing as she hit the girl with another Cruico.

"Draco "she cried out as the pain ripped through her body , but yet Hermione continued moving her way towards her boyfriend.

Bellatrix laughed again " Little bitty Mudblood , has fallen and can't get up." sung in her baby voice.

Blood continued to seep through into the ground turning the once white snow into an red blanket.

"I love you, Draco "Hermione whispered as she tried to reach for him , his body an few inches away .

"Well, Well what do have here?" a voice came from behind her.

Picking up Draco's wand she slowly stood up , her body shaking in protest as she turned and faced Bellatrix.

"It's a shame that he had to die, saving a Mudblood like you." She crackled caring less about it was her nephew .

'Stupefy." Hermione cried out weakly , the wand not wanting to work properly for her.

Bellatrix started laughing. "Foolish, Mudblood it seems that his wand does not like you."

She said teasing, lifting her wand 'Eternidad Muerte' calling out as an blue light rushed towards Hermione.

Accepting her fate of death, Hermione stood there waiting when all sudden she was tackled to the ground by someone as they both got thrown into darkness , as an scream of angrier could be heard.

* * *

**May 1532**

Riding with a small hunting party was Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk when all sudden he heard a crash and a cry coming deep from the woods.

"Silence." he cried out to the party.

The men stopped their horses wondering what the Duke was hearing.

Another cry came deep in the woods, "Do you hear that crying?" he asked again.

"Aye, might be someone enjoying some pleasure." one of the knights joked.

"Maybe it's the King and Lady Boleyn" joked Sir George making the entire group erupt into laughter.

Everyone continued to make jokes about the King and his mistress , except for Charles, who was still trying to focus and figure where the sound originated from.

Hearing the faint cry yet again he moved his horse into gallop heading deeper into the woods.

Several more times the crying ringed out once again before silence fell upon the trees.

The Duke of Suffolk stopped his horse in the deep woods, turning his horse in circles trying to decide on which direction to turn to  
.

Starting to think he was hearing things or maybe just lovers, he turned his horse back towards the hunting party when all sudden he heard a man's cry for help .

Hearing it once again he pushed his horse once more into a gallop heading towards the noise.

**Change of P.O.V**

The boy-who lived was no longer surround by snow and fallen buildings, but now just trees and light. Pain surge through his arm as he heard a faint cry of a woman next to.

Harry opened his eyes gathering his surrounding, he quickly realized that he was not in Hogsmeade anymore. Seeing that he in deep in a forest he looked for his wand,

realizing that it was nowhere to be seen.

Hearing the cry again he looked beside him and recognized the brown curls lying next to him.

"Hermione." he said grabbing her body gently, when unable to receive a response, Harry pulled back his hand seeing a red substance.

Blood

Her Blood.

_Alright in a mysterious place with no wand, Hermione bleeding and possible dying._

_What to do?_

Harry thought to himself, coming with the only conclusion he could think of.

Call for Help.

* * *

Back to Normal P.O.V

Charles headed towards the man's cries, pushing his horse even faster.

Jumping over a rotten tree, they soon came upon the man and next to him laid a young woman.

"Please, help us." Harry plead with the stranger on the horse.

Dismounting Charles walked towards the couple on the ground.

"Did you do this to her? "He questioned.

Harry stared at the dark haired stranger for minute, confused on what he was asking.

"NO!" Harry cried out. "She's my sister." he told the stranger not knowing what else to say.

Charles nodded, picking up the unconscious body of Hermione, her blood seeping out of her

wounds. Assuming bandits did this to couple and could still be]close by , Charles quickly moved.

The sound of hooves was coming upon them as Charles handed Hermione to Harry and lifted himself in his saddle.

"Hand her to me." he told Harry, accepting her body in his arms.

The rest of the hunting party finally caught up with the Lord . "I see you were being truthful," Sir George commented taking notice of the young women in his arms as well the young man.

"Hurry. we must get them to safety, attackers might still be round." Charles said before turning his horse in the direction of the closets estate and kicking his horse on the sides, not even giving Harry time to mount on some ones horse.

As the party maneuvered their way back towards not to the court but the estate of England's most ruthless lawyer and Chief Minister Thomas Cromwell.

Hermione felt jolting of her body, and the sound of hooves beating against the ground ringing in her ears.

As pain in her body become more intense , she touched the chest of whoever was carrying her.

"Draco" she whispered, before being swallowed back into the darkness.

* * *

Hit the review button , oh pretty please.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder when she will wake up."

An woman's voice questioned.

"I not sure, only god knows." Said a man's voice.

Hermione started to open her eyes unable to recognize the voices.

"Wh...h…att ." Hermione murmured , trying to gain her surroundings ,still felling the numb pain .

Trying to recognize her location or least have an idea where she was, Hermione turned her head to look at the couple standing at her beside.

"Abby go get her brother." The older women command to an young girl who stood at the doorway ;

"I don't have a brother."

The doctor and Lady Cornwell both looked at each other wondering if the young girl in front of them had lost her memory.

Before anyone could even make a comment, Harry ran into the room quickly .

"Harry," Hermione whispered surprised to see her friend , tears starting to feel up.

Nodding in acknowledgment in her direction, he turned his attention to the doctor and woman.

"Can we have a moment, Doctor Richard and Lady Cornwell?"

Richard nodded and made his way out the door picking up his bag, whereas Elizabeth Cornwell was hesitant to leave the young women, but never less made her way to the door.

"I'll send Mary, to bring something to eat dear." Elizabeth said stopping at the threshold.

"Thank you Lady Cornwell." Harry replied back.

Nodding in she made her journey downstairs to have a discussion with her husband about the mysterious couple from the woods.

Back in the Room

"Harry, where are we?"

"Why, did they say you were my brother?"

"What year is it?" Hermione started to ask throwing one question after the other at the young man.

Sighing Harry made his way towards the head of the bed and sat down next

Hermione careful of her wounds.

"I'm not sure, where we are. But from what I can figure we are near London."

"Okay, but year is it?"

Harry paused for a moment unsure if he should tell her.

"Hermione, where in ….. 1532."

Hermione didn't even say a word, just stared straight ahead.

"How?" she whispered

"I'm not sure, Mia." Harry replied back.

Tears that threatened to fall earlier where now pouring out of her eyes. Harry who never saw Hermione truly break down even during the battle, opened his arms and held her. ….

Elizabeth Cornwell was a woman who was one would say devoted to her husband, family and God no practical order, and always looked to help those in need. And by examining these two sibling she knew that her help as well husband was needed.

"Mary, "she said getting the attention of their maid in the hallway.

"Yes, My Lady."

"In an hour I want you to bring some broth to the young lady upstairs."

"Yes, My Lady." Mary replied curtsying and picked up her things to head to the kitchen.

Knocking on the door to her husband study, Elizabeth heard him tell her to come in.

Walking in Elizabeth noticed, Doctor Richard one of England's best physicians and one of her husband's friends.

Nodding in his direction, she sat down in front of her husband.

"We need to do something to help them."

Sighing Thomas Cornwell laid down his feather pen and looked up at his wife.

"What do think we should do, Elizabeth?" he asked.

Before she could answer her husband, Richard interrupted her.

"I, apologize Elizabeth, but I believe the young woman is pregnant."

Silence instantly fell the room surprised by the doctor's theory.

"Are you sure Richard," whispered Thomas to his friend.

"I am certain, but we must keep an eye on her." He replied back before pausing

"Or god will take her baby away or if she does make it through the pregnancy,

she may not live past giving birth. Or the babe , " he whispered turning away from his friends .

_Normal P.O.V_

Harry held Hermione as cried, her tears making his clothes become wet.

Composing herself together, Hermione tried to calm herself down wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why, did…they... say you … where my brother?" she sniffed.

"When, we were found. I told them you are my sister." Harry replied back. " I figured it was for the best considering how you were injured. "

Nodding she leaned into her best friend shoulder , trying to get an grasp on the situation as an knock came upon the door.

"Come in." Harry greeted assuming it was Hermione's dinner.

The door opened and Mary walked in, surprise showing on her face when she saw

the women's brother sitting on the bed.

"I didn't realize you would be here sir. Would you like me to bring you some dinner?

as well?" Mary asked sitting down the soup on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Its fine, Mary." Harry replied back.

Nodding her head Mary curtsied and left the two again shutting the door behind her.

Handing Hermione her dinner, he got from the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later sis." Harry said with a smile.

Smiling at him as he shut the door, her smile fell thinking about their situation.

Hermione set down the soup not feeling hungry all of sudden.

Her mind filling with so many thoughts on how they can get back to their time without disrupting the time line. Sighing she laid back down in the bed, tears silently falling down her face. Her thoughts running wild as she cried herself to sleep her last thought on Draco.

An Castle 

As everyone was sleeping well not everyone, Charles Brandon the heroic Duke could not stop thinking about the sister and brother that he recused four days prior in the woods especially the young women. Despite her wounds he knew she was a beauty, sighing he whispered a quick pray hoping she will live. For he has yet heard a word or visit on what befallen her at the Lord Cornwell estate. Wanting to visit the estate and get away from the royal court for a few days especially from the gossip floating around, but in order to leave had to get permission from the King.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter for _The True Queen_ :)

**_'Italic Bold' - 'Thoughts'_**

Chapter 4

"I'm going crazy in here, Harry." Hermione complained.

It been almost two months since the couple went back in time. Unfortunately, the whole time Hermione been forced to be on bed rest so she can 'heal'.

Harry smiled to himself, while listening to her ranting.

He understood how crazy she was going with nothing to do .

"I think the Doctors coming by today and then we'll come up with a plan.

Hermione sighed impatiently.

**_'At least it's for a day not entire week.'_** She thought looking outside her window towards the garden.

Are couple was lost in their lost , when all a sudden a knock sounded at the door.

Harry stood up from the bed and opened the door welcoming Elizabeth Cornwell and Doctor Robert inside the room.

"Lady Elizabeth, Doctor." Hermione said smiling at them.

"We were just talking about you." Harry threw in.

"Were you now?" Elizabeth questioned her eyebrow rising at the young woman.

Everyone attention turned to Hermione as she blushed.

"I... was not ." replied back not wanting to seem ungrateful .

"No , you just want out of this room." Harry commented laughing.

Hermione blushed once again, as Robert laughed all the while Elizabeth smiled.

"Well since , you want out of the room desperately lets start the exam ." Robert said reaching inside his bag.

Nodding Harry stood up from the bed , kissing Hermione head and left.

Following the young man out of the room so caught the doctors eye and nodded , singling that she will be outside.

"I'll be in the hallway, dear." She told Hermione while turning to shut the door.

* * *

Thomas Cornwell walked up his staircase to inform his wife he was leaving for his meeting with the king.

Making his way on the last step, he noticed his wife standing outside the young women's door.

Reconginzing the look on his wife face , opened his arms without saying a word.

Now, Lady Elizabeth is not one would call weak, but when comes to the ones she loves that is a different story even for this brother and sister who walked into her family unexpected.

Accepting his embrace, she started to cry in her husband arms she allowed him to comfort her.

"You must be strong for her, my love." He whispered.

"I know, "she sniffed taking her husband handkerchief, "It's just that she is young to know this burden."

Thomas held his wife, until the bedroom door opened and the Robert walked out and sullen expression on his face.

"Lady Cornwell." He said showing them the figure of Hermione lying in bed crying.

Elizabeth dried her eyes, and kissed her husband on the lips goodbye and then Robert on the check and slipped into the bed next to Hermione wrapping her arms around the crying woman's shoulders

as darkness creped upon them.

* * *

**Later that Night**

Hermione woke up with the feeling of someone next to her.

Turning on side she looked into the face of Lady Elizabeth, sleeping.

She stared at the older woman, who become a mother figure of sorts in only couple of months.

**_'I'm going to become a mother too….. If I live.'_** Thought Hermione, before she started to cry once again the weight of the situation coming upon.

Elizabeth stirred awake, the soft cries waking her up.

Realizing that she was not in her room and that someone was in the bed next to her.

As started to wake fully up she remembered that she was with Hermione.

"It be okay little one." Elizabeth whispered taking Hermione into her arms.

Comforting the young woman like she was one of own children.

The entire household from the daughters of Lady and Lord Cornwell to the servants , their hearts went towards the young women in the bedroom as she suffered through the pain.

Nobody was being effected more like the Boy Who Lived.

Hearing the sobbing of his friend next door , tears started to seep out of the corner of his eyes.

**_'Losing Draco and now with the chance of losing the only piece left of their love or losing her.'_** Harry thought as he, cried for his best friend … his

sister as sleep came to him.

* * *

**Outskirts of Whitehall Palace**

Meanwhile as our characters stayed at the Cornwell's county manor, Lord Cornwell was in getting ready to the meet King.

For King Henry VIII had summoned him to Whitehall Palace .

_**'Let's hope it's not about Lady Anna Boleyn.'**_ Thomas thought to himself as the carriage brought him closer to the palace.

Making his way towards the Kings study he sighed , before lifting his hand at the door.

After waiting a few seconds he lifted his hand again, this time hearing a femine laugh and manly groan from the room.

Debating if he should leave and come back or wait, Thomas was about to walk away when the door opened allowing him to walk in.

"Lady Boleyn pleasure to see you again." he said bowing to her.

"Pleasure all, mine." She replied back trying to look like an proper lady despite her worn out kissed lips and messed up hair.

Throwing a smile at the King she exited the office shutting the door.

"Your, Majesty." Thomas said turning towards King Henry VIII.

Henry opened his mouth to speak when a knocking came at the door again.

"Come in." he called out.

Opening the door stood Lord Charles Brandon, walking in confusion, appearing on the face before masking it.

"You wanted to speak to me your Majesty?" he questioned walking towards the desk.

"Yes, I was about to ask my trusted advisor why he hid the fact he had a woman and her brother at his house and did not inform me."

Thomas tensed up wondering, who told King Henry.

'Was it Charles, who told him?' He thought as he tried to come up with an answer.

"And no it was Lord Charles, It was someone else."

The King answered ending Thomas doubt.

"Your majesty, I…." Charles started.

Henry raised held his hand, silencing his friend.

Silence filled the room as the two men wanted for the King to speak.

"I want you and your guests here, Thomas. You will be here for the upcoming court season. he said after a few minutes.

Thomas nodded and bowed to the King waiting for the next order.

"Charles, you and small band of men will go and protect them in case the rebels attack again."

Charles nodded in acknowledgment as well.

Without speaking Henry raised his hand dismissing them from his sight.

The men bowed towards the king once more and left the room.

* * *

A/N: Alright that is the end of this chapter , I do apologize about the wait. As well the sudden ending I didn't know how to through the scene together so I did the best I

could.

A review would be nice if you feel like it and you will have a new chapter soon ... very soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : NEW CHAPTER GUYS ! This girl does not follow a schedule at all if you can tell because it seems I update every 2 weeks , but hey that is why I am not a writer as a career.

Love all the reviews I had gotten guys , it is amazing to know that my awful writing is loved :)

Remember _**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

The True Queen: Chapter 5 

Sun light shone on her face as she laid on the grass. Birds chirping in the background as the world seemed to run slower around her. Hermione brushed her hand

against the tiny bump. Cradling the baby bump,

sighing she closed her eyes falling to sleep. 

As she slept the group lead by Sir Charles as well Lord Cornwell where approaching the manor. The carriage stopped allowing Thomas Cornwell to step out . As soon he made it to the ground , the front door of the manor was thrown opened and a little girl ran out. "Daddy, "cried the youngest daughter of the Cornwells as she ran towards her father wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hello, little flower." He said accepting his daughter hug.

Elizabeth walked outside to greet her husband and their visitors. Kissing her husband cheek she turned to their other guest. "Hello, brother." Commented as she turned to Sir Charles. "Hello sister," replied accepting the lady into his arms.

"How was the visit?" asked turning to her husband . 

Thomas and Charles both shared a look before turning towards Elizabeth. 

Understanding the look between her husband and brother she nodded, knowing that it involved their two guest. 

"Lily, go get Hermione." she said turning to her daughter. 

Before the young girl could walk away, Charles stopped his niece. 

"I'll retrieve the Lady." 

Lord and Lady Cornwell shared a look, Elizabeth turned back to her brother a twinkle shining in her eye.

"She is in the garden." Elizabeth headed back towards the manor, Thomas following his wife as the band of man left to attend to the horses. 

Walking into the garden, Charles noticed a figure lying in the grass among the flowers. 

AS he walked closer to the body he noticed, the persons girls shrew across the ground, light shining down on her, enhancing her beauty even more. 

_**'She is a sight of beauty.'**_

Hermione heard the footsteps coming closer to her as she laid there in the grass. 

"Leave me, alone Harry. I will come inside when dinner is about to be served." She said thinking it was Harry trying to bring her into the manor. 

Charles face fell when he ended being mistaken for the boy-who lived. 

_**'Who is this Harry that tries to control this angel?'**_

"I am apologize my lady, but I am no Harry." He commented. 

Hermione eyes flew open as she looked up to the gentleman that was looking down, above her. 

Sitting up quickly, she tried to push herself up to stand up once more, but was failing terrible at it. 

Charles extended a hand towards the maiden to assist her up. 

"Thank you kind, sir." Hermione said as she gave him her hands to help her off the ground. 

He continued to hold her hands in between his own just staring at her. 

Lost in the feel of her hands between his, the warmth. 

And of course her beauty. 

Of course are female hero was oblivious to what Charles was thinking and continued to talk. 

Realizing that the lady in front of him mouth was still moving, he woke up from his day dream. 

"Sorry, Lady Granger what was that?" He asked. 

Smiling at him, Hermione laughed softly. 

"You must be Sir Charles, the hero who saved me and my brother. Or is it Lord Charles?" 

"I go by either Lady Granger, but in private you may call me Charles since you are considered family by my sister." Replied back as he brought her hand to his lips. 

Hermione smiled again, at Charles antics. 

"May I lead to the study, for a meeting?" Charles asked holding his arm, inviting her to be escorted by him. 

"You may." Replied back as she slipped her arm into his. 

The couple walked back across the garden making their way towards the manor. 

AS the made way towards the manor, a pair of green eyes watched them from the study window. 

"Tis rude to stare, Harry." Voice said behind him. 

Jumping, he turned around startled to see the oldest daughter of the Cornwell's Kaylin. 

Kaylin made her way to window to join the young man. 

"I think my Uncle is enchanted by your sister. "She commented as she watched Hermione and Charles laugh and talk like they were old friends. 

Harry frowned at Kaylin opinion ignoring the blonde's comment about his best friend and the person who saved them in the woods. 

Noticing the look upon Harry's face of concern mixed sadness, she placed her hand on his arm to gain attention. 

"She needs happiness, Even if it is for a little bit." Kaylin said. 

Taking the woman's wise words in, Harry sat down one of the chairs in the corner facing the desk 

Waiting for the couple to make their way from the garden to study

* * *

Thomas and Elizabeth soon joined Harry and their daughter Kaylin waiting for Charles and Hermione. 

Footsteps could be in the hallway of the first floor of the manor, soon replaced by a female laugh and then a male's voice saying something else. 

Opening the door Hermione face fell as she noticed the seldom expressions coming from the four people waiting for her and Charles. 

Picking the arm chair next to Harry, she left Charles to close the door behind them. 

Taking his hand she unknowing placed a hand on her small baby bump, fearing the worse. 

"It is not bad, Hermione." Elizabeth commented noticing how quickly Harry's hand was turning whiter from the grip on his hand. 

With hearing that Hermione slowly started to relax realizing the grip on Harry's hand lightly but continued to hold it. 

"The king wants you two as well my family at court, for this upcoming season." Thomas said waiting for someone to object. 

Looking at his wife to make sure she had nothing to say, he continued. 

"WE will leave in two days' time, to our manor near the palace and for those upcoming weeks we shall prepare outfits for everyone. " 

Everyone sat in silence waiting for Thomas or someone to speak. 

"What about the baby? " Hermione asked quietly. 

Everyone looked at each other except Charles who was stunned that the girl he was enchanted by was

pregnant with another man's child. 

"Doctor Richard will be coming with us as well, and we will be at the manor for at least a month before court. Elizabeth through in before her husband. 

Nodding, Hermione fell silence once again her thoughts running wild in her mind. 

"Since nobody as nothing else to say, we will leave in two days' time." Thomas said getting up from his chair behind the desk. 

Harry patted Hermione hand before getting up to exit the room, quickly followed by Kaylin off to tell her younger sister Lily the news. Thomas and Elizabeth both followed suit leaving Hermione and Charles in the

room together. 

Siting there not wanting to move, Hermione waited for Charles to exit first so she could close the door and ignore the world. As the seconds ticked by with no obvious movement from him, ability to no longer hold

back the tears.

In the mist of crying, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her taking her into a hug.

Burying her head into his neck and should gap she cried even harder. Accepting the warmth coming from him as well the smell of the woodsy smell coming from him.

"You are still a beauty, Hermione."

Surprised by the comment from Charles she jerked back from him embrace.

Before anything else could be said, she backed away from him even further and ran into her bedroom leaving him alone in the study. 

**TO BE FINSIHED ...**

* * *

A/N :: Well I hope you guys did enjoy the chapter six will be coming soon and will either be two parts or short. Not sure .

Review if you dare or not I will write either way


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright guys this is a new chapter and more then likely the worst I have ever written , because I didn't even know what to write.

* * *

Chapter 6 

(Dream Sequence)

'_Cruico' _

_She fell backwards into the snow_

_Bellatrix made her way closer towards her body_

_Another shot of pain traveled through her body as another curse was thrown _

_The laughing and pain stopped _

_Opening her eyes, pain still traveling her body_

_Trying to find her wand she pushed herself off the ground _

"_Hermione" heard a voice call out_

'_Draco' she cried out_

'_Hermione' he cried again making her way towards throwing another curse Bellatrix_

_A curse was thrown aimed towards Hermione_

_Unable to reach her wand, she stood there waiting for the pain again_

_When all sudden a body jumped in front of her, falling into the snow_

"_Draco!" Hermione cried, blacking out _

* * *

"Draco!" She yelled waking straight up from her sleep.

Tears started to fall from her eyes, third night in a row the same dream has occurred. Lying back down she curled into a ball. Curling her hands around her growing stomach. Been almost four months since her and Harry arrived back in time and on top of that the pregnancy.

Hermione buried her face into the pillow trying to muffle her tears.

Trying to fall back to asleep.

As the sun rose over the horizon she finally fell asleep, dry tears covering her face.

* * *

Later that Morning

"Hermione,"

"Hermione," the voice replied again.

"Wake up, "

Hermione opened one eye looking at the voice.

"Go away Kaylin", she mumbled burying herself back into the covers.

Kaylin smiled at her friend behavior.

"Come on Hermione," Kaylin said gently pushing Hermione.

"No" Hermione taking the covers over her head.

"I 'm going to get, Harry. If you don't get out of the bed, we are leaving to go court thus evening."

Upon hearing that, Hermione sighed pushing herself out underneath the covers.

"I'll send Rebecca to help you get dressed." Kaylin mentioned as she left the room to find one of the maids.

After washing her face in the water basin she made her why towards the giant dresser, when she felt a gentle touch something that felt like soft kisses on her tummy.

"Your dad would love you." Hermione smiled touching where the baby just kicked.

"Are you ready, Miss Hermione?" The old maid asked walking into the room.

"The baby kicked, Rebecca. "She turned to inform the maid.

Rebecca smiled at the young girl, glad to see her smile.

"Now, child. Let's get your traveling grown, "Rebecca said making her way towards the dresser to pull out a grown.

Smoothing her grown she made her way towards the dining hall for breakfast.

Closer and closer she heard voices and laughter coming from the room.

"Good Morning, "Elizabeth said from the table. Hermione smiled at the older woman taking a sit next to Harry. "About time you awoke." Harry commented as Hermione slid into the chair. Pushing, Harry playful she started eating from her plate of eggs and bacon. The two sisters continued talking, as well the rest of them continued eating silence.

"We will leave after lunch," Elizabeth said breaking the silence and ending her daughter's conversation.

"Your father have already left, since the King requested It." she finished looking around the room.

Nodding in acknowledgement they continued eat, conversation picking up once more in the room.

Everyone talking about the upcoming court season, as well the king and his mistress.

* * *

A/N: Alright guys sorry about the lateness as you can tell I am never on time when it comes to things, my school work is evidence of that. Anyway there will be a new chapter coming already in the making .


	7. NOT AN UPDATE !

Hey, Guys

Wow I can believe how many people have actual favorited it as well have the story as a alert.

Thank you , so much guys :) Cookies for everyone lol

Sorry life is some what crazy with college and getting new jobs as well quitting my old one its been a tad bit crazy.

So except a update next week I have the chapter but I have to review it , be nice to have a beta right now .

So keep loving this story , favorite it or set it as a alert or even review.

Thank you a ton guys,

Southern Nerd


	8. Chapter 7

_Finally I have posted guys YAY! I know this took forever to update. Next chapter is coming soon , maybe ... Yeah soon like soon couple of days or a week . Hope you guys enjoy this short chapter ._

* * *

**_September – Court Season In Succession_**

Saying one was somewhat bored , would be a underestimate . Mary Tudor was very bored , watching people gossip and make chatter endless all the while ignoring her. 

For Mary Tudor was not even to be interacted with , no one so much looked her way. Not surprising since considering the fact she was not even a princess and her father was trying to annual his own marriage with her own mother or 'divorce' , or whatever . 

Sighing, the young 16 year old , Mary was quite tired of sitting around and decided to escape to her own little safe haven . 

The music , laughter faded as Mary made her way up the stairs . The only sound coming from her shoes on the cobblestones tiles in the hallway. As she came in front of the wooden doors of the library she noticed the crack open a fire burning in the fire place. 

Not noticing the figure already occupied in the room, she made her way to the one of the five book cases lying against the wall. Humming she skimmed her fingers along the spines , not knowing which one to choose. Final picking one she turned around and realized she was not alone . 

"I did not realize anyone was in here." Mary apologized, as she glanced at the younger women. 

Hermione looked up from her book at the voice. Trying to hold back a grasp , 'Bloody Mary'. 

"Tis , alright I 'm Hermione ." she smiled at the younger woman closing her book. 

Mary curtsied towards Hermione, "I am Mary , " as she stood still not sure of what to do now. 

Mary wondered her these other woman was. 'Is she a mistress of someone's or perhaps my fathers?' 

Softly laughing at Mary's greeting , " I am not to be curtsied at Mary , I am not important as you are."

Sitting on the couch opposite to Hermione , Mary laughed. "I am not princess , the dear King saw to that." 

Hermione looked at Mary wondering if she could change the young girls situation for the better. 

Mary fell into silence as she noticed stare coming from the other woman. Not one of pity as she sees in some people or one of disgust , but instead one of hope . 

"You will be Princess Mary," Hermione whispered as she sat on the couch , grabbing Mary's hands into her own. 

A flood of emotions swept through Mary everything built inside from days, months and years all spilling out at once as she wrapped her arms around her new curly hair friend. 

* * *

Man and Woman laid together in bed both naked as the day they were born . The woman was asleep soundly while the man could not anymore. The party had not ended until the wee mornings . Everyone in the castle was sound asleep , not even a mouse while except the King. King Henry could fall back to sleep , deciding to not waste his time in bed any longer he grabbed the discard dress shirt thrown to the floor only a hour before. 

As he wander the hallways of his estate , Henry noticed two shadow figure laying on the couch. The fire had long went out as the two girls slept after hours of conversation and laughter. 

Pushing the door even wider , the King made his was inside . The moonlight shined it the window , providing a light on the couch. Henry quickly recognized his bastard child , but yet did not recognize the other woman. "Wake up." He spoke . Yet , the ladies slept deep in their sleep . "Wake up, " grabbing his daughter arm roughly. Startled awake , Mary looked around for the person who did that until she looked into the brown eyes of her own father. 

"What do you want?" she cried back at him . 

"Go down to the maids chambers AGAIN ." Henry hollered in response. 

Hermione woke up when she realized the warmth had disappeared from her side. 

Rubbing her eyes she slowly sat up , not even fully awake . As she opened her eyes even more she become aware of the loud noise nearby. 

"YOU ARE NO KING ! " before she could even blink Mary had ran out of the library. 

Henry just stood not even believing the thought of his daughter standing up to him , turning he realized a girl had witness the incident. 

"You , will not sa.." 

"What a word ?!" Hermione yelled interrupting him. 

"You treat your own daughter like she is no more than a sickness." 

"She is no daughter of min…" 

"WHY, because she is not a son." She threw at him back at him angrily . 

Before Henry could even say another word she quickly followed after the young girl . 

Not even realizing what just happened and not even knowing who the insulting shrew was he vowed to find out who she was and make her pay dearly. 

* * *

Not the best meeting between them. Like review , follow , favorite it .


	9. Chapter 8

Okay well here is the long waited chapter for some of you guys , I do apologize , but for the last two months I suffered between writers block and wanting to not finish the story . But , I am not going to do that to you guys because that well would be quite rude of me to do that . So I am going to continue it and finish it , because well I can not just jump to the ending .

* * *

Chapter 8

"Why did you insult him again?" Harry asked turning towards Hermione on the bed.

"Because he was insulting Mary and treating her like she no better than a ... I don't know ,

a unwanted broom who was forced to be made." She complained.

Harry sighed running a hand through his black messy hair.

"I can't believe..."

"Lady Granger," a knock sounded on the wooden door.

"Yes?" Hermione answered turning her head towards the door.

A head peeked through the door opening, "King is asking for you presence."

Throwing her head back onto the bed, she sighed bringing her hands up to her face.

"Tell, "Hermione heisted for a split second.

"That I must decline my presence in front of him." The young maid stared at the lady and her brother.

"My lady," she said to protest knowing if she returned alone she might be punished or

ruined for honorable work ever again.

"I take full responsible, and the King will take no action against you." Harry said

interrupting the maid.

The maid nodded her head slowly, shutting the door as she turned to make her way back

towards the Kings Study.

* * *

Now, Alice was not a timid maid, she was not afraid to quickly end a drunk's frisky hand by a lowly knight or even a lord.

Going back to the King about someone who rejected his presence was not on her plan for this day.

Rising her hand to the Kings study door, she timidly knocked heisting before knocking on the door again this time louder.

Minutes seemed to tick on by as she waited to be asked in.

Alice raised her hand again thinking that she was not heard when all the door swung open,

by Lord Charles.

All five heads in the room turned to look at her, with the King looking up from his desk.

She curtsied unsure how to approach the topic.

"Lady Granger had denied your presence, my King. "

Charles and Thomas both shared a look knowing that the king was not going to be happy.

"I didn't hear you maid, what did you say?" he asked throwing his quill on the desk.

Clearing her throat, hesitating to repeat it once more.

"Lady Gran..." she started

"I KNOW WHO SHE IS!" he yelled slamming his hands on his desk.

"WHY, IS SHE NOT COMING!?" Alice started to back out of the doorway, her face paling even more.

"I am not s...u...re " and with that being said Alice crustied leaving before the King could punish her .

Henry opened and closed his fist trying to stay calm … very calm.

* * *

Well that was Ch.8, review if you guys want or favorite or have it under your alerts. Does not matter as long you read more awful use of writing skills. Remember characters are not mine , but the use of the story line is... I think .


	10. Chapter 9

I do apologize guys about this long time for an update. I've suffering writers block like there is no tomorrow. Really bad , don't even know how I am going to finish this story anyways with the lack of ideas.

Hope you guys enjoy as well thank you to the ones that favorite it and reviewed.

Happy late Holidays , Merry Christmas and Happy New Year !

* * *

Draco felt someone watching him as an hand trailed down his chest. "Why do you watch me every morning?" he mumbled slowly waking up.

Laughing she kissed his lips softly, "Because, I love you."

He grabbed her small hands changing their position, where he was on top of her , earning an soft gasp and moan from his lover.

"Draco" she whispered staring back up at him.

All he could do was stare, Draco couldn't resist staring at her. The way her brown eyes smiled up at him and the way her curls fanned out on his pillow.

'His pillow,' he thought. Knowing that out of everyone she could have picked, she end up picking him. His angel of light in the era of darkness, "Draco?"

She whispered catching his attention "Yes, love" he asked kissing her lightly on the lips.

"DO you love me? "

"You know, I do." Draco replied nuzzling her neck.

"Why, you leave me then…"

He froze wondering if he heard her correctly, all of sudden Draco was flipped onto his back.

"WHY YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE," She screamed, her face turning bloody and bruised and she hit his chest repeat.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR YOUR AUNT!" the words cycling over and over again.

"Why you leave me." She whispered collapsing on top of his chest as bruises and dried blood began to show up on her body.

Draco bolted out of the bed, the grizzly imagine of his beloved stuck in his head repeating over and over again.

Narcissa Malfoy ran inside the room the _awake – me charm_ that she had set only months as her son laid in an coma, finally alerting her of the wake of her son.

"Hermione, Hermione "Draco cried out as he started sobbing into his mother's arms.

She tried to calm down her son, holding him glad that he finally woke up from his coma. Madam Pomfrey came into the hospital wing carrying a wide variety of potions towards the family.

"Here, Narcissa dear he needs to go back to sleep." Handing the mother several potions.

She smiled at the older woman, taking one of the potions and giving them to her son. "Here, love take this." Trying to hand him the potion, Draco swallowed the bitter taste quickly.

"Mom, where … is…. Hermione?" he managed to whisper as darkness fell into darkness once more.

Tears started to fall down the mother face as watched her son rest , not knowing how or when to tell the truth.

* * *

I Know its short , but I'm trying to come up with ideas.


	11. Chapter 10

UPDATE FOR CHAPTER 10 COMING !


End file.
